Veículos Repulsores
Veículos Repulsores foi um termo para um tipo de veículo que é mantido por repulsores, o que permite que se mova acima do solo sem tocar no chão. Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' * * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte V'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' * * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Parte VII'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte I'' *''Thrawn, Parte III'' *''Thrawn, Parte IV'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' * *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Parte III'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' * *''Bounty Hunt'' * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Chewbacca, Parte IV'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Aphra, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doutora Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Last Shot'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * * * * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''A Call for Heroes'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Parte I'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Rise of the Separatists'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências